Marluxia
How Marluxia joined the Tourney Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin (優雅なる凶刃 Yūga-naru Kyōjin?, lit. Graceful Assassin's Blade), is Rank XI within Organization XIII, the lord of Castle Oblivion and the main antagonist of Sora's story in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He controls flowers, and uses his control to command beams of destructive energy from flower-themed minions, bombard the opponent with flurries of petals, and to attack opponents with his massive scythe. ike other members of the Organization, Marluxia aids Roxas in at least one mission. He is polite to Roxas in their missions. On the first, he teaches Roxas how to collect Hearts and explains to him about Heartless. He explains the differences between Pureblood Heartless and Emblem Heartless and to only attack Emblem Heartless to release Hearts. He also explains to Roxas that after he releases hearts, they form Kingdom Hearts, and that Roxas is the first one to accomplish this. This also shows his greed over the Keyblade. On the next, he helps Roxas fight some Dire Plants by The Old Mansion and a Zip Slasher in Twilight Town. Later, he is assigned to Castle Oblivion with the other members. In the Secret Reports, it is revealed that Xemnas knew about Marluxia's plans to overthrow the Organization. That is why he sent them and the other "suspicious" members to Castle Oblivion, along with Axel who was given orders to eliminate any of the members that planned to overthrow the Organization, although Saïx and Axel used those orders for their own ends. Shortly before being sent away, Marluxia tells Roxas that had they met sooner, Roxas "would have made a fine addition". Marluxia, working with Larxene and for a short period of time, Axel, plots to overthrow the Organization. They formulate a plan to use a young girl named Naminé, who has a mysterious power over memory, to deceive Sora into thinking he had sworn to protect her, and then have her use Sora to help them defeat the senior Organization members. This plot stems from a rivalry between some of the younger Organization members and the original six core members. Vexen, Larxene, and Axel all do their part to feed Sora with information and lure him further into the castle. Each of them fight him on their own, although none of them use their full strength and throw the fights. They also make use of Vexen's Riku Replica to compete with Sora for Naminé's loyalty. Marluxia and Larxene eventually learn that Vexen has been reporting back to Lexaeus and Zexion regarding their revolt. After Vexen loses control of the Riku Replica, Marluxia pronounces his project a failure. Although Vexen arrogantly protests that Marluxia has no business speaking to him in such a manner, Marluxia claims that his mastery over Castle Oblivion allows him the authority to do so. Marluxia threatens to tell "the Superior" of Vexen's failure, but Vexen pleads with him not to do so. Marluxia agrees not to if Vexen eliminates Sora. Although confused by the order, Vexen agrees, and heads Sora off in the Twilight Town world. He fights Sora for the second time, but is again defeated. Before he can reveal Marluxia's plans to use Sora, however, Axel destroys him on Marluxia's orders, making Vexen the first Organization member to be eliminated. Axel's assassination of Vexen allows him to gain the full trust of Marluxia and Larxene. As Sora nears the top floors of the castle, Axel is left alone with Naminé to keep watch over her. Instead of keeping an eye on her, Axel allows her to escape, freeing her from Marluxia's control and ending her continued restructuring of Sora's memories, effectively ruining the plot to manipulate Sora into fighting the Organization. This prompts Larxene to attack Sora shortly after he defeats the Riku Replica for the final time, but she is killed in the struggle, leaving only Marluxia to carry out the plot. Axel then confronts Marluxia, who is disgusted with Axel for betraying him, to which Axel replies that Marluxia is in fact, a traitor to the Organization, and that Larxene paid the price for her own disloyalty. He then threatens to kill Marluxia, but Marluxia seems unfazed by this, stating simply, "You can try". The two then engage in battle, with Marluxia displaying an eerie speed. While they both attack one another powerfully, neither takes any actual damage and appear to be equally matched. Marluxia makes Naminé appear in front of him, apparently as a shield to prevent Axel from attacking him further, but Axel laughs it off, saying he's willing to go through Naminé to get to Marluxia. Marluxia, however, tells Sora (who had just appeared in the room, much to Axel's surprise) that Axel was willing to hurt her and vanishes with a laugh, leaving Sora and Axel alone. Axel sneers at Sora for having become Marluxia's puppet after all, but Sora resolves to eliminate Marluxia right after he finishes Axel. The two fight, and Sora comes out the victor, but Axel escapes death and vanishes. Sora pursues Marluxia into his inner chambers. Marluxia orders Naminé to completely erase Sora's memory and destroy his heart, hoping to rebuild him into something more to his liking afterward. However, Naminé, remembering Sora's kindness towards her, flat-out refuses the order, even when faced with death. Marluxia is perplexed when Sora orders Naminé to do so for her own safety, and even more so when the revived Riku Replica attacks. Confused and irritated that Sora and the replica would accept their memories of Naminé with the full knowledge that they are lies, Marluxia attacks them. Sora destroys Marluxia, but finds that the real Marluxia had been hiding in a back room and that his opponent had only been a clone. Sora advances into the final room to confront Marluxia, who has combined with his Specter (スペクター Supekutā) in both his second Grim Reaper form and his third Angel of Death form. Sora defeats him again in the storyline's final battle, with Marluxia trying to reach Sora, but then fading in a flurry of flower petals, making him the fourth Organization member to fall. Brought out of the darkness years after, Marluxia targets Naruto Uzumaki's child Boruto, to try and lie to in and take the Hokage position for himself in order to turn Boruto into a Nobody. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Marluxia caresses his scythe Graceful Dahlia. After the announcer calls his name Marluxia gracefully swings Graceful Dahlia four times as the camera zooms saying "Drown in the heart-torn world of nothingness! I shall scatter your heart to the empty winds!" Special Moves Deathscythe (Neutral) Marluxia raises his scythe saying "Your heart shall be judged!" then swings it downward unleashing a vertical crescent wave to attack the opponent. Circle Reject (Side) Marluxia will slam his scythe onto the floor as he says "Prepare!" generating a shockwave similar to Sora's Quake Sleight. Drop Shot (Up) Marluxia drops from above, slamming his scythe onto the floor, causing a massive fissure. Petal Wheel (Down) Marluxia morphs into a wheel in which he sinks into the ground, the blade of his scythe visible, and spins towards the opponent. Flower Storm (Hyper Smash) Marluxia will create three petal whirlwinds that spread out around the area in a circular motion. If the target is caught in one he/she will receive extensive damage. Then while the prey is trapped Marluxia will strike with his scythe, knocking him/her away. Dark Blossoming (Final Smash) Marluxia rises upwards, surrounded by a pink aura then laugh as the arena darkens in color. Portals of darkness can appear and erupt all around the arena, which can be evaded by dodging and jumping. Eventually, Marluxia will hurl his scythe towards the opponent, hitting him/her multiple times. Victory Animations #Marluxia makes flower petals spin around himself as he says "Your heart is now in shackles!" #Marluxia does five slashes with Graceful Dahlia and pierces the gorund with it saying "Your hopes are doomed to the darkness!" #Marluxia pierces Graceful Dahlia then sets the blunt of it on the ground and says "Do you want to scream?" On-Screen Appearance flower petals spin around until Marluxia appears and says "Your heart will be scattered!" Trivia *Marluxia's rival is Naruto Uzumaki's son, Boruto. *Marluxia shares his English voice actor with Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Scorcher and Red Skull. *Marluxia shares his Japanese voice actor with Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Gilbert Durandal, Piandao, Sleepy, MC Ballyhoo, Sandman, Man Ray, the Legendary Capoeira Master, Hydreigon's left head, Yoshiteru Ashikaga, Shadow Red (in the Mariou Shogun Gourai), Lahabrea, Wong Fei-hung, Yin Yang, Seijuro Hiko XIII and Kuyo. *Marluxia shares his Arabic voice actor with Mr. Tenagain. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters